sakuracardcaptorsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Daniel a1234
hola soy sakura hinamori soy nueva espero caerle bien a todo el mundo Sakura hinamori (discusión) 12:08 16 dic 2012 (UTC) hola! cree una cuenta hace como 5 min o 10, veras estaba investigando acerca de un dato curioso de la carta vuelo de sakura card captor: Vuelo aparece en el manga de Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, en el arco Reckord, siendo montado por Miyuki-chan (de Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) con el Bastón del Sello de Sakura. Soy administradora de una pag. de facebook donde publique ese dato curioso de SCC & TRC y me preguntaron en que capitulo del manga aparecia la carta vuelo, empece a investigar en que capitulo de TRC del manga venia xD pero desafortunadamente no supe como buscarlo y ya hasta que encontre una foto publicada por ti. Me podrias decir en que capitulo del manga de TRC aparese la carta vuelo?? :DD se ve que tienes mucho conocimiento hacerca de eso y me podrias ayudar? porfavor :D te lo agradeceria mucho para saciar la duda de la chica gracias LKimmy-Tacol (discusión) 19:35 27 dic 2012 (UTC) :D!! muchas gracias, en verdad me ayudaste mucho. xD apena vi el mensaje. gracias :3 LKimmy-Tacol (discusión) 02:51 7 ene 2013 (UTC) Wiki Aliadas Hola queria saber si quieres que tu wiki con la mia sean aliadas mi wiki es de animes espero tu respuesta NataliaELF13 15:55 17 may 2013 (UTC) Hola, muchas grax por la bienvenida, keria saber si hay una wikia de Sakura de fics (osea historias de ficción). Porque esas wikis se utilizan para crear a tus personajes, cartas clow (en este caso) y tambien historias. Pachuar (discusión) 00:48 9 jun 2013 (UTC) hOLIS¡SakuraCardCaptor1 (discusión) 14:53 15 jun 2013 (UTC) Hola, oye tengo una pregunta con lo de la pagina de Sakura Card Captor... Con lo de las cartas :) Becaagarcia (discusión) 19:31 6 ago 2013 (UTC)beca Sobre las cartas que no usa Sakura... Dulce, Silencio, Disparo, etc.. Son cartas que Sakura si usa, y dentro de curiosidades donde dice que son cartas que no usa estan editadas esas cartas. Buenas, soy la administradora de la wiki de Pretty Cure, Cure Moon. Me gustaria que nuestras wikis se aliaran ya que sería beneficioso para ambas. Además Sakura es uno de mis animes favoritos y me encantaría que formasemos una alianza. Cuando lo discutas con los demás administradores dadme una respuesta ;) Cure Moon (discusión) 15:54 22 sep 2013 (UTC) Cartas de Clow Hola Daniel. He visto que has borrado todo el trabajo que hice en varias cartas de Clow y me gustaríasaber porqué ya que me esforcé mucho en hacerlos y hoy me los encontré cambiadas. Espero tu respuesta ^^ 12:34 14 sep 2013 (UTC) No pienso que perdí el tiempo y gracias por tu respuesta. Ahora tendré más cuidado al editar y al subir imágenes (Aunque no recuerdo haber subido ninguna xD). Suerte ^^ 11:11 15 sep 2013 (UTC) toki meki oki doki una pregunta me puedes dar el nombre de la persona que creo el wiki? es que le tengo una duda importante ~~RockBarbie~~ Intro y AcercaDe Hola Daniel a1234, soy Dr. James, creador de este wiki. He revertido los cambios que hiciste a Plantilla:Intro y Plantilla:AcercaDe. Estas plantillas quedan mejor centradas y sin ningún aviso o razón has hecho que ya no estén así. Por favor, la próxima vez especifica el porqué de tus acciones. --'Dr. James' (4 8 15 16 23 42) 02:06 26 abr 2014 (UTC) Nuevo mensaje ¡Hola! Te he dejado un mensaje en mi página de discusión. --'Dr. James' (4 8 15 16 23 42) 23:51 27 abr 2014 (UTC) Dos cosas Hola Daniel venía a preguntarte dos cosas la primera es si no aceptas una alianza entre y la recién fundada Kaicho wa maid-sama wiki, y lo otro era que si no querias que te ayude un poco con el fondo ya que a Shaoran yo no lo veo muy bien que digamos se ve atrás de la página de wikia aunque sea transparente el contenido lo tapa así que espero respuesta. Gracias y Suerte -- 03:47 10 may 2014 (UTC) Nuevo Proyecto Al fin encontre un adm! queria saber si puedo implementar un "proyecto limpieza"( asi le llamamos en otra wikia) que consiste en la limpieza de los articulos, con el tema de los enlaces, nombres, faltas ortograficas y gramaticales, para darle una mejor presentacion a la wikia! Saludos :3 Luna Lupin~ Plantilla para personajes Hola cómo estas?, quería saber si es posible la utilización de plantillas para los personajes una como ésta, por supuesto los colores serán cambiados. Saludos!Happy Aye Sir (discusión • contrib.) Plantilla Hola, entonces proseguiré con las plantillas, en cuanto al manejo de las plantillas no importa sólo debo cambiarlos con de acuerdo a la serie, el que te envié era un modelo para que pudieras saber como se vería. El color también lo cambiaré para que sea referente al anime. Saludos.Happy Aye Sir (discusión • contrib.) AYUDA.. hola me podrias ayudar a ver las pelis posteriores a la de sakura card captors o bien las series que le siguieros a esta?EVI GIL (discusión) 16:11 25 nov 2015 (UTC) Wiki Wordmark Hi, maybe you would like to update the wiki work mark with a higher resolution one such as this? File:New Wiki-wordmark.png Sorry for using English here since I don't speak Spanish. Naikiw (discusión) 08:02 24 abr 2016 (UTC) Mejora del wiki Hola Daniel. Durante esta semana estaré trabajando en este wiki para mejorarlo, debido al estreno de CardCaptors Sakura: Clear Card Hen. Lo primero que he observado es que todavía se usa aquí la antigua herramienta de las páginas de discusión, en vez de los muros de mensajes que están implementados en prácticamente toda la red de FANDOM. ¿Has pensado en hacer el cambio? También podrías activar los comentarios en artículos, en vez de las discusiones en los mismos. Por otro lado, estaré convirtiendo las infoboxes, y mejorando el diseño del wiki y de la portada. También puedo mejorar algo de contenido, como el del nuevo anime, si lo consideras necesario. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] ''(Contacta)'' 09:47 3 ene 2018 (UTC)